Operation of aircraft power plants in adverse weather conditions or at high altitudes can sometimes lead to ice forming on the exposed surfaces of the power plant inlet. The build-up of ice on a nacelle surrounding the power plant limits the quantity of air being fed to the engine. This reduction in inlet airflow can result in a reduction of power output, efficiency and/or cooling capacity of the power plant. Systems used to prevent or remove ice formation on aircraft nose cones or wing leading edges are well known. Engine inlet anti-icing systems are also used and commonly employ a thermal source, such as hot air bled from the engine core or an electrical heating element, which is applied to the nacelle inlet to melt or evaporate ice build-up on the external surfaces thereof. However, hot air bled from the engine core reduces overall engine performance and electrical heating systems draw electrical power which furthers non-propulsive load imposed on the engine.
Heat generated by an aircraft engine is largely absorbed by the lubricating oil circulated therethrough, which is typically then cooled by air flow using an air-oil heat exchanger. Such an oil cooler generally requires a separate air flow feed which directs cooling air from the exterior of the engine nacelle to the oil cooler disposed therewithin.